Entryway systems in commercial and residential buildings often include a header jamb connected across the top of two vertical side jambs. The bottom of the entryway often includes a threshold. These thresholds typically comprise a substrate, a sill deck and a cap. The substrate provides the base of the threshold, the sill deck provides the tread surface covering the substrate, and the cap fills a channel in, or adjacent, the substrate to form a seal with the bottom of a door panel.
Depending upon the width (as defined herein) of the entryway, height of the threshold substrate and desired size of the tread surface, the sill deck can often require an extension. Extensions for sill decks are known in the art. In order to connect the existing extensions, typically a curved projection is slid along the length direction (as defined herein) of the sill deck, or rotatably connected to the sill deck. Access along the length direction requires the extension to be assembled with the sill deck prior to installing the threshold within an entryway. Once installed in the entryway, either type of extension is no longer able to detach from the sill deck without damaging surrounding components, such as the door jambs.
Heavy traffic through the entryway can dent and damage the sill deck and extension. Thus the inventors have determined that there is a need for a sill extension that is capable of removable attachment to the sill deck without the high cost and complication of removing the entire threshold.
Further, existing extensions require caulking to provide for a seal between the sill deck and the extension. Caulking provides another impediment to the removability of these existing extensions. The inventors have determined that there is also a need for a sill deck extension that provides a removably sealed connection to the sill deck.